Keisuke Takahashi
Keisuke Takahashi (高橋 啓介 Takahashi Keisuke, known as K.T. in the Tokyopop version) is the secondary protagonist of Initial D and a member of both the Akagi RedSuns and Project D. He is the driver of the Mazda ɛ̃fini RX-7 Type R FD3S. Originally a bōsōzoku gang member, he was recruited in the RedSuns by his brother Ryosuke to partake in his plan to take over the underground street racing scene around Japan. Alongside Ryosuke, they are known as the Rotary Brothers. Unlike his older brother's calm demeanor, Keisuke was a hot-headed individual, he was known for driving with his emotions and his dislike for losing made him very arrogant. His pride was shattered when he encountered the mysterious AE86 during a practice trial on Mount Akina. Unwilling to accept this loss, he continually traveled to Akina to encounter the Eight Six again. He finally got his chance during the RedSuns race against the Akina SpeedStars when the AE86 driver and future rival Takumi Fujiwara arrived where he was defeated once again, since this defeat he has desired to have a rematch with Takumi until the time was right and both have become rivals since. When Ryosuke later disbands the RedSuns in favor of Project D, Keisuke joins as well becoming the main driver of the team alongside Takumi. Under Ryosuke’s mentorship, he gained more experience as a racer with his skills dramatically improving and no longer driving with his emotions and controlling them. After Project D’s final race with Kanagawa’s Sidewinder, he pursues his goal as a professional driver, taking his Project D mechanic Tomiguchi with him. In the new manga MF Ghost, Keisuke is a CEO of TK Mach Corporation. Likes: His beloved FD, winning, Ryosuke, Kyoko (sometimes) Dislikes: Lan-Evos, Skyline GTR, 4WD, Overdressed schoolgirls, losing, Kyoko (sometimes), Kyoichi Sudo, Seiji Iwaki Special skills: ABS Drift (Significance unknown) Appearance Trivia * Keisuke appeared in MF Ghost as a CEO of TK Mach Corporation with Kenta. * Keisuke is apparently most famous for the words "Nani" (what) and "Kansei dorifto" (inertia drift) when he gets overtaken by Takumi performing said maneuver, which became a meme. * Keisuke and his brother Ryosuke were parodied in Kaido Battle 2 & 3, two touge racing games by Genki. Keisuke was parodied as Ryuji Hashimoto (Mischievous Fool in KB2, HC Top in KB3) of Akagi BlueSign. Gallery Keisuke-Takahashi-3.jpg|Keisuke during his date with Kyoko Keisuke-Takahashi-2.jpg Avatar 1256407364.jpg|Keisuke in First Stage idmangav44.jpg Keisuke_Takahashi1.jpg|Keisuke and FD Keisuke08.jpg|Keisuke preparing to race fd3s210bu.jpg|Keisuke's FD in Project D (early) 300592.jpg|Keisuke's FD in Project D (later) Screen shot 2013-06-11 at 1.56.16 PM.png|Keisuke's FD in Project D (for Final Battle) Keisuke Takahashi.jpg|Keisuke Takahashi in Initial D 5th Stage central-anime-initial-d-fifth-stage-02-dvd.jpg|Keisuke FD's during was battle racing with Kobayakawa Evo 7 vlcsnap-2012-11-18-15h56m51s53.png|Keisuke and FD during commercial break t01300130_0130013012653905827.jpg|Keisuke's first profile in Initial D Arcade Stage 6-8 keisukeid7aax.jpg|Keisuke's profile in Initial D Arcade Stage 7 Keisuke212.jpg|Keisuke's profile in Initial D Arcade Stage 8 Keisuke 4th.jpg|Keisuke Takahashi in 4th Stage Keisuke Takahashi Legend.png|Keisuke Takahashi in the New Initial D Legend Movies IMG_8131.JPG|Keisuke Takahashi in second stage IMG_8134.JPG|Keisuke Takahashi in third stage IMG_8135.JPG|Keisuke Takahashi in extra stage E32583AF-B34F-4725-9F72-4B98F36D2C3C.jpeg|Keisuke during his battle against Hoshino Keisuke5th2.jpg|Keisuke during his battle against Go Hojo KeisukeZero.jpeg|Keisuke’s Profile in Arcade Stage Zero Teaser keisuke.png|Appearance in the 2013 New Initial D Movie reveal trailer. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Project D Category:Male Category:Akagi RedSuns Category:Smokers